Don't judge it's book by it's cover
by Raebear98
Summary: Things aren't always black and white because in the middle there is grey and it shows once someone points it out.


_Chapter one_

The air is misty, but not the type of misty that is beautiful to where you see on GIFS or pictures of mountains locations. It is like dirty misty like back during the industrial revoulation where air was turning toxic for the greater good of the economy. When I was little, me and momma used to sit on the porch and plant fruits and veggies cause grandma taught us how to not depend on nobody for what we need. I even had a small bush garden for myself so I could visualize how photosynthesis work lol. Now it just don't feel the same cause the innocence of earth is gone to me. Gospel music used to be what I learned and felt but I grew up to a surrounding of women being happy that they are fucking another woman's man, suck Dick for a fithy, and slide their nude bodies down metal poles.

I am only seventeen but my soul is old. Grandma or mama didn't let me hang around bad ass kids in the yard or playground nor did I go around looking a spoil brat or rot ass tomato. As a child, I was brought up proper no matter what the influences were. With no father growing up and siblings, my momma and grandma had to make sure I was raised right and not have baby or on the streets at this age. Blacc Chyna isn't goals to me nor is Nicki Minaj . I am normal with natural beauty and my hair don't get curled up when it is wet. Yes I do get material things, but I do know the meaning behind why 80 percent of the world do it as well. Its to fit in with this generation "culture" and forget Chinese people get paid 88 cents per Jordan shirt we wear on our backs. That's just how the world is and that is something that we all have to fix. We can't fix something if we aren't 100 percent fixed. Hell we aren't even at twenty five percent fixed...

Shoooouuuu

The wind blows through my hair as It surpasses by me feeling the breeze. My curtains blow and shift like water waves as the sun start to rise. That is probably the only beautiful thing I still find pure here. The sun is the eye of god and it is beautiful how it transforms while it rise.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I turn around, put my alarm on dismiss, and turn back to the sun before grabbing my bag walking to the bus stop. Grandma is already at the market for some stuff for the garden and she said she might be able to the cloth so I can sew me a dress for prom if I go. The bus arrives as I walk up to the bus stop and I walk in. Automatically it feels like segregation. I find an empty seat in the back and pulled my phone out.

" So my day of hell starts now"

As time goes by on the bus, I tune half these wack ass out with something encouraging by sia. Down here being black and in "poverty", this is in need. It is crazy that it is 2017 but here it feels the 1950s, just modified.

Skirt...ah

The bus came to a stop on the side of Linwood High and she stood up looking like a sad ass Mr. Potatoe head on crack trying to play off sanity. We all know this bitch crazy and like sticks up her as a damn ritual. Now its time she opens her stank ass mouth

"All right kids! If my bus fucked up and especially you nigga chiren' , y'all gone clean it up nah! Now have a good day angels" Opening the door as she escort us off the bus. God knows I can't wait to move. Half of us "Nigga chirens'" smarter than her. Hell she think Washington D.C is in Washington. Bitch is in Maryland.

Anywho we get off the bus and i notice the clicks started form as usual. You have the jocks( mostly white and only .5 percent black) , cheerleaders, science geeks, rich and entitled kids( mostly white as well) , pure nerds, gothics, punkers, ghetto, sluts, and last be not least...the project kids. That's where I go. Yes I have some of what the rich people, but I still live in the "projects". You would expect Linwood to change and be more diverse, but some people just can't change. In this case, only 10 percent of this town changed.

DING!

"OH FUCK!" Once that bell rung, I run my wanna be forest gump ass on and I know imma still get hell from Mr. Dykmen.

I ran through A, B, and C hall to just get to D hall. D hall is for the gifted but stupid niggas to me cause its mainly black on this hall. A hall is mainly white, B hall is mostly Hispanics but that is dumb cause we all know Mexicans and Puerto Ricans get into a fights because someone always end up being called the other the wrong ethnicity. C hall is mainly a general population of all and most are mixed. D hall is like a mini black community with a few white kids. The teachers matches the population for each hall. Our education is the same so that makes me happy. The school code just has us with our own kind. I guess it is to cause less conflict. That is alot to say about the countriest of the country.

I slip and slide my ass into the classroom fast ass fuck in full adrenaline.

DING!!

" I am not late" holding my hands up besides my leg as I mentally prepare to hear this Kylie Jenner man speak. He isn't feminine. I just don't like him. I don't like alot of people.

" Nor are you sitting down Ms. Mason" He says in a deep semi tone before facing the board again.

I heard snickering as I find my way to my seat and fully checked it for any signs of someone fucking with my chair in any form. I see that it is clear, but I still looked around for suspicion looks . Once I was good, I sit down and opened my desk to get my books out.

Well that's all I can tell you...Welcome to Linwood Georgia and hope you enjoy your stay...

Chapter 1- Linwood, Ga has now reached it's ending.

Hoped you enjoyed. So as direction to give feed back for your service, first you click on the star below and then click on the next icon to your right to write how you felt and your feedback. Don't forget to make sure it goes through for it to be visible.

Thank you for your time


End file.
